Convert $\dfrac{159}{25}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $159 \div 25 = {6}\ \text{ R } {9}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{150}{25}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $9$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{9}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{9}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{150}{25}} + {\dfrac{9}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{159}{25}$.